Romantic Liaisons
by Asterix
Summary: What does Draco really want from Harry? This is slash; consider yourself warned.
1. Boys Will Be Boys

Romantic Liaisons a spectacularly bizarre mini slash epic

**_Romantic Liaisons_**  
__**a spectacularly bizarre mini slash epic **

**Part Two: Spring__  
**

_Yes folks, 'tis my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. Originally written in October 2000, the version you are about to embark on was redrafted in June 2001 in order to eliminate plot holes and provide a coherent ending (always have your plot worked out before you start writing, and try not to change your mind...). Regardless, hope you enjoy. ^_^_

_**Notes:** To avoid confusion, they are both in their fifth year, making them fifteen going on sixteen. Quite old enough, honest. And in case you bypassed the first warning, this is a SLASH story. If you don't want to read about two boys snogging, then please go away._

_Cheers to Ronnie K for beta-ing and pointing out that I can't type, spell, keep a consistent plot or construct proper sentences. Thanks also to Emma for proofing the final version, coming up with the Gryffindor password, and making cups of tea for me while I typed furiously. _

_**Disclaimer: ** The characters and settings are not mine. The plot and discourse is. Don't sue._  
  
_**Dedicated** __to Tom, the most flamboyant queen I know, and the most likely person to do something like this. _

_"I never claimed to be your saviour  
I said I had a dirty mouth  
Stop analysing my behaviour  
If you're too dumb to work it out"  
**Garbage - Dumb****  
**_

*** * * **

Christmas was in the air. In the Gryffindor boys' dormitory, Harry lay in bed, lazily watching the snowflakes floating past the tall, high window. He always looked forward to Christmas at Hogwarts. The school was practically empty as most students went home for the holidays; very few of Gryffindor ever stayed and it was nice just to share the common room with Ron and Hermione. It would be Christmas Day tomorrow, and the Hogwarts Christmas feast was something Harry had been looking forward to since the start of the year. After all, anything was better than Christmas with the Dursleys.  
  
He got up and dressed quickly, throwing on his cloak over his black robes and slipping his wand into his left sleeve in case he needed it. Noticing the curtain on Ron's four-poster was still pulled shut, Harry went to wake his friend up.   
  
"Ron," he said loudly; when no answer came, he changed tactic.   
  
"Get up, you lazy git." However, there was still no sign of life. Confused, Harry pulled the curtain back gingerly.  
  
Ron wasn't there. Even stranger, the bed was neatly made. It was very unusual for Ron to be up this early, let alone for him to make his bed. Still confused, Harry left the dormitories and made his way to the Gryffindor common room. As he trotted down the staircase, a small and tatty piece of parchment lying on the ground caught his eye. Stooping to pick it up, Harry unfolded the parchment with numb fingers.  
  
There was only one word inscribed on the parchment; _Jellybeans_ was written in a sloping, neat hand. Harry tucked the paper in the back pocket of his jeans, assuming it belonged to Neville and meaning to destroy it as soon as possible. Professor McGonagall didn't look favourably upon people who wrote down the password to the tower.  
  
There was a roaring fire in the grate. Stepping through the heavy door from the cold, draughty spiral staircase, Harry felt as if he was walking into a furnace. Looking around expectantly, it dawned on him that the room was empty. Neither Ron nor Hermione were there. Harry pulled his heavy cloak off and flopped into one of the squashy armchairs, deciding to wait for his friends to find him instead. It was far too cold to go wandering around Gryffindor Tower. Drawing his cloak tightly around him, he snuggled further into the chair, closing his eyes.  
  
"Well, Potter," drawled a bored, steady voice from behind him.  
  
Harry whirled round, startled, and peered over the back of the chair, searching for the source of the voice. Draco Malfoy was standing at the back of the room, staring out of the window at the gently falling snow. He turned to face Harry, leaning back on the wall with his arms folded, and fixed his pale catlike eyes on Harry's astonished face. "What a surprise."  
  
Harry jumped up, automatically pulling his wand from his sleeve. But as he turned to face Draco, he stopped. The Slytherin boy was dressed casually, in dark blue jeans and a tight-fitting black T-shirt, without his robes; he also didn't appear to have his wand. His skin looked paler than ever against the dark fabric, his arms and face almost translucent, and he never took his eyes off Harry's for a second.  
  
Harry stared at the other boy's pointed face, almost transfixed. Finally, after what seemed like an age, he found his voice. "Malfoy?" he said, unbelievingly. "What the hell are you doing in here?" As an afterthought, he added, "And why haven't you gone home for Christmas?"  
  
Draco gave a small smirk. "That's for me to know, Potter." He ran his grey eyes over Harry's skinny frame. Something in the blond boy's expression sent a chill down Harry's spine, making him shiver. "And for you to find out."  
  
"Stop playing games, Malfoy," snapped Harry, his voice steady although the faint smile on Draco's pointed, elfin face was increasingly unnerving him. "What're you doing in this common room?"  
  
"I would have thought it was obvious, Potter," said Malfoy scathingly, raising a blond eyebrow suggestively. He stretched lazily, and made his way over to where Harry was standing. Harry felt the faintest tingle in his scar, and a slight jolt in the region of his stomach as Draco stood facing him. "You're the only one here, apart from those idiots Weasley and Granger. I came here for you."  
  
Harry's mouth formed a small O of shock. Draco, seeing his stunned face, laughed somewhat patronisingly and moved closer to Harry. Harry instinctively backed away, never having trsuted the Slytherin boy. He stumbled as he reached the far wall of the common room, noticing Draco was still advancing on him. His fine blond hair flopped over his forehead, semi-masking his evil, glittering eyes. Placing his cold hands on the front of Harry's shoulders, he gently pinned him against the wall. Noticing Harry's bemused and nervous expression, he chuckled softly. Maliciously.  
  
"Calm down. What do you think I'm going to do to you?" he murmured quietly. Brushing Harry's unruly hair from his forehead, he gently traced Harry's lightning-bolt scar with the tip of his index finger.   
  
A small shot of pain seared through Harry, and he bit his lip. Noticing Harry's expression and feeling him shrink back slightly, Draco removed his hand from Harry's scar and returned it to Harry's shoulder. Sliding both his hands down Harry's arms, still pinning him to the wall, Draco stared at Harry's pale face. He continued speaking, in a softer, gentler voice than usual.  
  
"Are you seeing Weasley's sister?"  
  
He sounded curious, but his cold eyes were narrowed and there was a definite edge to his voice. Harry wasn't really sure what to do. Most of his run-ins with Malfoy had involved a snide exchange of words, a battle on the Quidditch field, or a wizard's duel. With Malfoy currently pressing him against a wall and standing very close to him, Harry felt extremely uncomfortable and thought it best to not make a fuss.  
  
"Umm... no?" he ventured, finally.  
  
Draco seemed to relax. He didn't say anything, but took Harry's chin in one hand and brought Harry's face closer to his own. Harry could feel Draco's cool breath on his cheek. He was also painfully aware of his own quickened breathing, but tried hard to amount it to nerves. Close up, Harry noticed Draco's eyes were quite striking. For the most part they were grey, but flecks of ice-blue, steel and green could be seen within the depths. His skin was almost snow-white and strangely free of any blemishes, except for a slight pink flush over his cheekbones caused by the heat of the room.  
  
Harry shook these disturbing thought from his mind and tried to concentrate on the matter at hand. Draco still wore the weird half-smile that unnerved Harry so much.   
  
"Good," Draco whispered, so softly Harry almost didn't catch it. Then before Harry quite knew what was happening, Draco pressed his lips to Harry's own.  
  
To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. As Draco's tongue gently parted Harry's lips and began to explore his mouth, Harry relaxed and allowed himself to respond. He'd never been kissed before, and it had never occurred to him to kiss another boy. Especially not his sworn enemy. As Draco gently nibbled his lower lip, Harry suddenly realised the position he was in and pulled away roughly.  
  
"Malfoy, what..." He trailed off, not knowing how to finish that sentence. He knew perfectly well what Malfoy was doing; the question why was more apparent.  
  
"What..." mimicked Draco, chuckling.  
  
"W-why... why did you just do that?" Harry was aware he must sound more stupid with every word that left his lips. His ability to form coheresnt sentences appeared to have vanished; abandoning that idea, he stared at the floor, not wanting to look at Malfoy.  
  
Draco removed his hands from Harry's shoulders and stood back, surveying Harry's dishevelled form. The black-haired boy was panting gently and his hair was in greater disarray than usual. He had also, Draco noticed with smug relish, reacted in a rather obviously positive way to the kiss.  
  
"Are you trying to say you didn't enjoy it?" he said, in mock-hurt. Sliding his hands around Harry's waist, and noticing the other boy's complete lack of resistance, a cheeky grin played on his thin pink lips. "Then is that your wand in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"  
  
Harry's face fell as he realised Draco had indeed noticed his erection. The truth was, he had rather enjoyed the kiss. But intense pride was stopping him from confessing to the grinning boy in front of him. As Draco's hand slid slowly down and made contact with Harry's hardness, Harry closed his eyes, his breathing coming in ragged gasps. Draco moved to his mouth again. Harry responded this time; for a few seconds, he wanted nothing more than for Draco to carry on and never stop. But his moralistic tendencies took over and he pushed the other boy off again.  
  
"Stop it Malfoy. It's not what I want."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Draco replied, moving to sit on the arm of a squashy chair. He crossed his legs and reclined gracefully, half-twisting to lean on the chair back. "You could've fooled me."  
  
Harry crossed quickly to the other side of the room, as far away from Draco as he could get. A thought struck him, and he turned to face Malfoy again. The other boy had closed his eyes and was sitting quietly, drumming his fingers on his knee.  
  
"Where's Ron?" Harry enquired suddenly. How Malfoy was supposed to know that, Harry wasn't sure; anything to change the subject would have done. Draco opened one eye and stretched lazily.  
  
"I saw him sneaking into the girls' dormitory when I was on my way up here," Draco said, a smile playing on his lips. "I would think he and that over-intelligent Mudblood bitch are, shall we say...." He spat the last words out, his smile turning from beguiling to malicious. "Rather busy."  
  
Harry's stomach turned as the thought of Ron and Hermione crossed his mind. Draco, seeing Harry's expression, laughed quietly; a bored sort of laugh.  
  
"Get out," Harry snarled through gritted teeth. "Get out of here now. And never, ever mention this to anyone. Ever."  
  
Draco got up slowly, his blonde hair flopping over his brow effeminately.   
  
"What makes you think I would?" he pouted, glancing at Harry from under his long lashes. He made his way over to the door, but turned and stopped. Harry was still at the far end of the room, pulling his robe tightly around himself. Draco took one last glance at Harry, and when he spoke, his voice had changed from soft and drawling to hard and icy.  
  
"Don't try and dismiss it, Potter. Don't pretend you didn't like it. Because I know you did." He tossed his hair back, and narrowed his eyes. Licking his lips slowly, a small sneer crossed his face.  
  
"You're mine now."   
  


**_* * *_**

**_[missmalfoy@ic24.net][1]_**  


   [1]: mailto:missmalfoy@ic24.net



	2. Spring

Romantic Liaisons a spectacularly bizarre mini slash epic

**_Romantic Liaisons_**  
__**a spectacularly bizarre mini slash epic **

**Part Two: Spring__  
**

_Yes folks, 'tis my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. Originally written in October 2000, the version you are about to embark on was redrafted in June 2001 in order to eliminate plot holes and provide a coherent ending (always have your plot worked out before you start writing, and try not to change your mind...). Regardless, hope you enjoy. ^_^_

_**Notes:** To avoid confusion, they are both in their fifth year, making them fifteen going on sixteen. Quite old enough, honest. And in case you bypassed the first warning, this is a SLASH story. If you don't want to read about two boys snogging, then please go away._

_Thanks to Khirsah for the beta work, and a big thankyou to everyone who reviewed and said they loved it. ^_^ Also thankyou to the flamers, who also inspired me to write in attempt to annoy you._

_**Disclaimer: ** The characters and settings are not mine. The plot and discourse is. Don't sue._  
  
_**Dedicated** to Ben, for being the Harry to my Ginny, but mostly for encouraging me to write. I love you._

_ "For well you know that it's a fool  
who plays it cool  
by making his world a little colder..."  
**"Hey Jude" - Beatles  
**_

*** * * **   
  
"Potter!"  
  
Harry jumped violently, but his awakening was due more to Hermione purposely digging the nib of her quill into his arm, and Ron kicking him from his other side. Ever since Ron and Hermione's hour-long disappearance on Christmas Eve morning, and Ron's unexplained cheerful mood for the rest of the day, Harry had deemed it safest to sit between his two friends in all their lessons.   
  
Blinking, he looked up, only to be faced with Snape's most malevolent glare. The professor's lank black hair clashed startlingly with his sallow, greasy-looking skin, causing him to look tragically similar an unwashed and uglier version of Wednesday Addams. Harry tried his hardest not to flinch, but failed miserably.  
  
"I asked you a question, Potter. If you have listened carefully for the duration of this lesson, you should be able to tell me the answer easily," said the professor, smoothly. His black eyes glittered ominously. "Care to oblige?"  
  
Harry groaned inwardly. When Snape berated a student without shouting, chances were he was not so much mad, but absolutely infuriated.  
  
Racking his brains, he tried to remember the topic of the lesson before he had drifted off. He heard Hermione mutter something out of the corner of her mouth, but unfortunately Snape had overheard too.  
  
"Five points from Gryffindor for not paying attention. And a further five, Miss Granger, for helping him." He smiled coldly, making Harry shiver.  
  
A ragged cheer broke out from the assorted Slytherins in the dungeon. Hermione made to protest, but was immediately silenced by a look from Snape. By this time the students knew better than to protest against any of the unpredictable Potions master's undeniable bias toward his own house, and his obvious dislike of any Gryffindor. Looking over his shoulder at the Slytherin portion of the dungeon, Harry saw Draco Malfoy grinning idiotically and cheering as hard as any of the other Slytherins. Noticing Harry, the blonde boy raised an eyebrow, giving Harry a questioning look. Harry turned away, his mind filled with flashbacks of that strange morning the day before Christmas. At the time Draco had seemed to treat the whole thing as a bit of a joke. Looking back, it was rather funny, if not slightly twisted. Sneaking into a rival house's common room, seducing your sworn enemy and then leaving with a cryptic anecdote - it must have some purpose. But Harry didn't know what that purpose was. He was also confused about the mystery surrounding Ron and Hermione - they weren't treating each other any differently in public, but Harry had overheard Parvati and Lavender gossiping about the possibilities on more than one occasion. He made up his mind to question Ron as soon as possible.  
  
The bell rang, and there was an instant rush to get out of the dungeon. Hermione immediately disappeared down a corridor to the library, leaving Harry with Ron. Reaching the Gryffindor common room, Harry threw himself down on a spare chair in a quiet corner and sighed deeply.  
  
"Bad day?" enquired Ginny, appearing from the other side of the room and dropping a magazine onto the table. "You look exhausted." She sat down in the chair next to Harry, shooting an occasional small glance at him.  
  
Harry glanced at Ron's younger sister from under his dark lashes, making Ginny blush to the roots of her flaming hair. "You could say that," he sighed, idly drumming the chair arm with his fingers. Harry couldn't help thinking that if Ginny knew what had happened a few weeks ago in this very room, she'd be blushing a lot more.  
  
Ron came over to join the two, his face blank. Harry saw this as good a time as any to question Ron about the rumours he'd heard.  
  
"Ron, I need to talk to you in private," he murmured, avoiding Ron's gaze.  
  
"Go away, Ginny," said Ron immediately.  
  
Ginny didn't respond verbally, but rolled her eyes before sloping off toward a small knot of third-year girls.  
  
"What's up, Harry?" said Ron, settling into Ginny's vacated chair and looking concerned. "You've been a bit odd ever since Christmas. Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yeah," lied Harry. He paused. "Actually . . ."  
  
"What?" pressed Ron.  
  
Quickly glancing to either side of him, Harry leaned closer. The common room was quite empty and it was easy to overhead other people's conversations.  
  
"It's just that . . . well, at Christmas, Dr. . . - someone - said that you . . . erm, that you and Hermione were - together . . ."  
  
Ron's eyes widened, and his face registered utter shock at Harry's statement. It was a second or so before he came to, settling into a relaxed smile despite flushing slightly.  
  
"Me and Hermione? I couldn't! She's one of my best friends!" he babbled. "Where on earth would people get an idea like that?"  
  
_ Because you were allegedly seen sneaking into an empty dormitory with her_, thought Harry. But he didn't tell Ron that.  
  
"OK, I was just wondering. You know how quickly rumours go around this school," he said, smiling broadly. Ron gave him a funny look.

"Let me guess. Lavender and Parvati?" he said, with a wry glance over at Parvati sitting near the window poring over _Unfogging The Future. _Hearing her name mentioned, she glanced up at the two boysand grinned cheekily.

"Ron?" she questioned flirtily, peering over the top of the thick tome. "What have I done now?"

"Where's your partner in crime today?" he replied. "And more to the point, what have you been saying about me?"

"Me?" the Indian girl cried, feigning innocence. "Gossip? Never..." She laughed. "I might have mentioned you in connection with somebody else, of course; that doesn't really count as talking about you though..."

"Yeah, right. Keep your mouth shut in future," he gently chided. Turning back to Harry, Ron noticed his friend staring blankly at nothing in particular.

"For God's sake, Harry, what's wrong? You're not on this planet today. Surely it's not just the Gryffindor Gossip Queen's weird ramblings getting you down."

Noting his friend's complete lack of reaction, Ron sighed and leaned closer to Harry. The common room had fallen quiet, and Parvati's ears were no doubt sharpened for any interesting anecdote.

"Harry... what is it? You've been weird since Christmas Day. Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" He paused slightly to collect his thoughts, and carried on.

"Or you could talk to Hermione, girls are better at things like that, I think. Although Hermione probably isn't, she'd recommend going to the library."

"It's alright," lied Harry. "I'm just... tired, that's all. I'll be alright tomorrow. It's been a long day."

With that, he got up and slipped out of the portrait hole, leaving a confused Ron staring after him.  
  
"Right. Yeah. So . . . I've got to go up to our dormitory, I need to get some parchment . . ." he muttered, more to himself than Harry. Giving his friend one last nervous smile, he bolted toward the portrait hole, leaving a bewildered Harry staring after him.  
  
  
** * * * **  
  
  
Later that evening, Harry walked quickly along one of the many winding corridors. He'd been to Professor Flitwick's office after encountering a homework problem; it had been easily sorted out and Harry was looking forward to a relaxing hour or two before he went to bed.  
  
As he walked by the entrance to the Great Hall, he felt a hand on his arm. Turning around, he came face to face with Draco.  
  
Harry stared for a second and opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Draco putting a finger to his lips.  
  
"Not here," the Slytherin boy muttered. Gripping Harry's wrist, he quickly pulled him further along the corridor into a small alcove. Before Harry even had time to protest, Draco turned to face his protégé.  
  
"What the hell was that this afternoon?" he said, laughing. "I'd have thought you'd have known better by now than to not pay attention in Snape's lessons. He hates you, you know." He spoke the last words with relish, with knowing.  
  
"I'd guessed that much," muttered Harry sarcastically. Noticing that Draco was still gripping his wrist, he pulled away roughly.  
  
"What do you want? I wish you'd stop sneaking around behind me. I wish you'd just leave me alone."  
  
Draco's face was expressionless. In the semi-darkness, Harry could see the other boy's eyes shining coldly. His ice-blonde hair fell across his forehead, making him look vulnerable. _But he's not vulnerable_, Harry thought to himself. _He knows exactly what he's up to._  
  
Draco interrupted, breaking Harry's thoughts. "Convince yourself all that you want, Harry. I find that hard to believe. You weren't sure at first; but then you began to enjoy yourself. You slid your hands through my hair. You kissed me back. You wanted _more_." The traces of a faint, amused smile were just visible in the shadowy alcove. "I flatter myself that I know when someone's enjoying theirself in such a manner."  
  
Harry snapped at his insolence, hating Draco for his cocksureness, but also hating himself for allowing Draco's assumptions to be accurate. "You don't know. You don't know anything," he hissed, his green eyes alight with rage. Draco took a step back. Harry continued. "As far as I'm concerned, nothing ever happened that morning. Nothing."  
  
Draco's face was blank. Breathing hard, Harry continued. His voice was steady, despite his anger and nervousness.   
  
"I hate you, Malfoy. I positively_ loathe_ you. So don't ever say that I enjoyed what happened. As far as I'm concerned, it's abuse. The only reason I'm not going to complain is 'cause I just want to forget it ever happened. OK?"

This wasn't strictly true, but a deep-rooted pride prevented Harry from admitting the truth to Draco. He defiantly stared back, hoping his face wasn't giving away any shred of truth.  
  
For a few moments, there was near silence. Harry could hear the faint wisps of Draco's breathing. When Draco started to speak, his voice had a definite disturbing edge to it that unsettled Harry greatly.  
  
"Alright, I believe you," he said, dismissively. "This'll just be our little secret then, Potter. Our little secret."  
  
He smiled, and for a split second reminded Harry of Professor Snape. Then he turned and left the alcove, his black robes billowing around his legs.  
  
Harry stood for a second in the darkness, his eyes closed, trying to get his head around what Malfoy had just said. Running a hand through his unruly hair and straightening his glasses, he walked back into the corridor, heading in the opposite direction to Malfoy.

**_* * *_**

**_[missmalfoy@ic24.net][1]_**  


   [1]: mailto:missmalfoy@ic24.net



	3. Mistakes

Romantic Liaisons a spectacularly bizarre mini slash epic

**_Romantic Liaisons_**  
__**a spectacularly bizarre mini slash epic **

**Part Three: __  
**

_Yes folks, 'tis my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. Originally written in October 2000, the version you are about to embark on was redrafted in June 2001 in order to eliminate plot holes and provide a coherent ending (always have your plot worked out before you start writing, and try not to change your mind...). Regardless, hope you enjoy. ^_^_

_**Notes:** To avoid confusion, they are both in their fifth year, making them fifteen going on sixteen. Quite old enough, honest. And in case you bypassed the first warning, this is a SLASH story. If you don't want to read about two boys snogging, then please go away._

_I would like to thank my betas for beta-ing, my muses for musing, the reviewers for gushing praise, the flamers for getting angry over something that's really not wroth wasting energy on, JKR for providing lovely and slashable characters, and Emma for offering to do my homework whilst I wrote this. _

_**Disclaimer: ** The characters and settings are not mine. The plot and discourse is. Don't sue._  
  
_**Dedicated** to Kate, who always knows why._

_"You've got no justification  
for your appreciation  
of your innocent world  
and naïve imagination..."  
**Typical 2.4 - Diversity  
**_

*** * * **

"You look dreadful," said Hermione by way of greeting when Harry stumbled into the Gryffindor common room the following morning.  
  
He grunted, and flopped into a chair next to Seamus. It was true - Harry had massive black circles under his eyes and he was paler than usual. He refrained from telling Hermione that it was because he'd had little to no sleep that night.  
  
"Going into Hogsmeade today?" Ron enquired. "We..." - he gestured to the small bunch of Gryffindor fifth-years sitting nearby - "...are."  
  
"Not today," he mumbled. "I've got some work to do." 

Ron shot him another funny look, but refrained from speaking. However, Harry saw him glance to Hermione as if to say, _Talk to him, please. He won't tell me anything._  
  
Standing up and ignoring this, he walked over to the window and stared down at the Hogwarts grounds. The snow was still thick on the ground despite it being early March; and early as it was, there were quite a few first and second-year students already up and flinging snowballs at each other. Harry smiled as their vague yells floated up to the window.  
  
He returned to a chair in a private corner of the common room and brooded. Tossing and turning sleeplessly in bed last night, he'd come to a decision regarding what to do about the whole Malfoy issue. The events of the previous evening had indicated what he had been wondering for a while - Malfoy didn't care. It was all a big game. In the days and weeks after what had happened before Christmas, Harry had wondered exactly why Malfoy had done what he did. An awful thought at the back of his mind was that Malfoy really did have gay tendencies and really did like him. But Harry was Malfoy's sworn enemy; always had been. Malfoy had skilfully managed to annoy Harry within five minutes of their first meeting; ever since then it had been a state of warfare between them. So the likelihood of Malfoy having a raging physical desire for Harry seemed most unlikely.  
  
It being a practical joke seemed the most useful solution. If that, it didn't involve real desires from both parties. Probably the Slytherins had a bet on to see whether Harry was a poof or not. He had always received jibes about the relationship between Hermione and he; fitfully proclaiming they were not together had changed some people's opinions of him. But Harry had a hard time believing that Draco Malfoy would be willing to seduce him, even if it might drag Harry's name through the mud.  
  
Worrying him even more was the fact that he had, for a fleeting second, enjoyed it. Malfoy was right; there had been no mistaking that. His hatred for Malfoy had, for a moment, been bypassed, as he had kissed Harry so gently, reducing him to a flushed, panting and highly aroused mess. But Malfoy seemed to swing from one extreme to the other, acting as normal toward Harry and then cornering him and behaving entirely differently.

Yes, the most worrying aspect was it being Malfoy.  
  
Perhaps playing Malfoy's own game back at him would work, Harry thought. Flaunting your heterosexuality. Get a girlfriend. But who could help him? Hermione wasn't an option; Cho was way out of his league; Lavender and Parvati were... Lavender and Parvati. Harry closed his eyes and tried to make female forms float across his mind. There were hundreds of girls at Hogwarts, and to Harry's major embarrassment he seemed to be accumulating quite a fanclub amongst the younger school. He cringed as he recalled the singing Valentine he had received from Ginny a year or two ago. Malfoy had laughed scathingly, and Harry had wanted the ground to swallow him up.  
  
Then it hit him. Ginny. She'd grown a lot since Harry had first met her, and had developed a somewhat mature air about her. She was sitting over by Ron, Seamus and Hermione, flicking idly through a magazine. Harry sat up to get a better look at her. Her shoulder-length feathered hair framed her face prettily, setting off her bright brown eyes and pale skin very nicely. Harry couldn't believe he hadn't noticed her subdued prettiness before now. He must've been walking around with his eyes closed. She'd always been Ron's little sister; Harry had never really seen her as her own person. But now...  
  
Looking up from her magazine, Ginny stole a quick glance at Harry, expecting to see him staring moodily at the wall as he had been doing for the past 10 minutes or so. Seeing him staring at her intently, she blushed furiously and dropped her eyes. After a few seconds she dared another look; finding him still watching her, she swallowed nervously and managed a tiny smile back.  
Harry felt a small jolt in his stomach; something he'd only previously experienced when speaking to Cho. He grinned back, feeling a slight flush rise up his neck. He noticed Ginny's eyes widen slightly, then return to her magazine.  
  
Sighing heavily, Harry got up and pushed open the portrait hole. As he made his way toward the Great Hall, his mind was working overtime. The ball was in his court now. Malfoy's cryptic "This'll just be our little secret then, Potter" was obviously meant as some kind of threat. Harry would show him he didn't care.  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
Later that day, Harry was making his way down to the owlery to visit Hedwig. As he stepped through the door and walked carefully amongst the rows of owls, searching for Hedwig's snowy plumage, his eyes fell on Ginny standing at the far end of the room. She was grasping a crumpled piece of parchment in her hand and was making vain attempts to catch Pig with her free hand. Unlike most of the other owls who were fast asleep, Pig was whizzing around in ever-decreasing circles, like an out-of control balloon. Seeing Harry, Ginny shrugged her shoulders and laughed. "He's useless," she grinned.   
  
Finally Pig was caught, more by good luck than anything else. He flew straight into Harry's midriff like a grey feathery cannonball, almost knocking himself out. Ginny picked up the dazed owl and shook him gently. Tying the parchment to his leg, she picked him up and chucked him out of the window. Harry watched, a small smile playing on his lips. "I thought Pig belonged to Ron," he said playfully.  
  
Ginny grinned shrewdly. "He does. But Ron doesn't have to know." She caught Harry's eye and gave a tiny smile, flushing slightly.  
  
Harry smiled back. "Listen, Ginny... erm, there's - something I wanted to talk to you about..." he began, but was stopped in his tracks by a voice coming from the corridor outside the owlery.  
  
"Crabbe! Go to the common room, I'll be back in a minute, I just have to send an owl to Father..."  
  
It was Draco. And by the sounds of things, he was heading this way. Harry's mouth went dry. Ginny, noticing his expression, frowned slightly.   
  
"Harry - what's wr-"  
  
But she didn't have time to finish. Hearing Malfoy's footsteps draw closer, Harry had made a spur-of-the moment decision. Drawing Ginny closer to him, he reached out for her and kissed her softly on the lips. He felt Ginny's body go rigid, then she relaxed into the kiss with a small moan just as Draco's slender form appeared through the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Potter. I didn't realise you were in here," said Malfoy in mock-surprise. Giving Ginny one last peck, Harry broke from the kiss and glanced over at Malfoy. He searched the other boy's face for any trace of envy; to his dismay, Draco appeared to look absolutely delighted. His grey eyes were sparkling.  
  
"I guess I'll leave you two alone then," he said maliciously, spitting the words out. Grabbing one of the school owls from its perch and shoving it under his arm, he backed out and slammed the door.  
  
Harry turned to face Ginny. She was trembling, and seemed to be having slight trouble breathing. Harry still had his arms wrapped around her, and he could feel her heart thudding madly in her chest. Harry felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It was all wrong. He didn't feel about Ginny the same way he felt about... well, about Cho, or any other girl. He was using Ginny in an attempt to prove himself to Malfoy. But what was he trying to prove? And what could possibly be achieved?  
  
"Sorry, Ginny," he mumbled. He untangled himself from her and, without a backward glance, walked quickly down the room and through the door. Ginny stared after him, a look of utter bewilderment on her face.   
  


**_* * *_**

**_[missmalfoy@ic24.net][1]_**  


   [1]: mailto:missmalfoy@ic24.net



End file.
